For such components, a component encapsulation is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,380 B1 in which a component chip carrying the component structures is mounted using flip-chip technology with the help of bump connections on a carrier substrate in which the component chip is arranged above the carrier substrate at a distance to this substrate. Here, a frame is arranged between the component chip and carrier substrate, wherein this frame lies on the surfaces of the component chip and carrier substrate or leaves a narrow gap and thus forms a hollow space holding the component structures. The hollow space is sealed from the outside by a sealing material, in particular, a combination of metal layers.